


Tyrant

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [30]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Rimming, Rough Sex, though really more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: And given that tightknit relationship, he really wasn’t surprised by what he saw. Tuffnut, lying on his bed, naked, with his cock in his hand.More turned on, really. His cock stirred awake.So, he announced himself by saying: “I see you’ve started without me.”





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Said That Was a Competition?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415236) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> This is also on my tumblr.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent in to me by evilwriter37, “I see you’ve started without me.” for Tuffcup. The prompt was from [this prompt list.](https://holland-ish.tumblr.com/post/172225731705/50-nsfw-sentence-starters-somebody-asked-me-if-i)
> 
> I included an inspired by reference to “Who Said That Was a Competition?” by evilwriter37 because of one specific Tuffcup thing involving three fingers replacing cock in that fic.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.

Hiccup entered the twins’ hut without knocking. With the six of them and their tightknit relationship (to say the least!), it really wasn’t necessary.

And given that tightknit relationship, he really wasn’t surprised by what he saw. Tuffnut, lying on his bed, naked, with his cock in his hand.

More turned on, really. His cock stirred awake.

So, he announced himself by saying: “I see you’ve started without me.”

Tuffnut, who had not been paying attention to him, his focus on his body, looked up, saw him, and groaned.

“Oh, what do ya want, ya tyrant? Come to say I can’t jerk off in my own hut now? What’s her face isn’t even here,” Tuffnut replied, sounding annoyed.

Hiccup assumed “what’s her face” was his twin. He pointedly ignored the tyrant remark and approached Tuffnut’s bed, removing his armor and top as he did so.

“I mean, you _could_ jerk off. But I’m here. And me and my cock like what we see,” Hiccup said. “What do you want? Want to penetrate? Be penetrated?”

He pulled his pants down to about his knees, his cock half erect. He was hoping Tuffnut wanted to be penetrated because _gods_ he wanted to have his cock inside him right now.

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup’s face and then at his cock. And then back at his face.

“I want to ride your cock,” Tuffnut replied.

“Great!” Hiccup exclaimed, the last of his clothes lying on the floor. He got into Tuffnut’s bed and watched as Tuffnut started to move like he was going to immediately impale himself on his cock.

“No, Tuff! Let me prep you first,” Hiccup said. “Also, get the oil, wherever you keep it.”

Hiccup rubbed his own nipples while he watched Tuffnut bring a jar of oil closer to the bed.

“Hey, cum inside me when you cum,” Tuffnut requested. “I like that.”

“Yeah, of course,” Hiccup replied.

“Also, overstimulate me after I cum. I like that, too.”

The thought of continuing to fuck Tuffnut after he had his orgasm turned him on.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Hiccup said. He paused, took a breath. “So, I want you to straddle me at my chest, but with your ass facing me.”

Tuffnut looked at him questioningly and then let out an “Oh!” He grinned and did as he asked.

“So, your cock is right here,” Tuffnut remarked.

“You’re more than welcome to suck on me while I play over here,” Hiccup said huskily.

He was staring, filled with lust at Tuff’s puckered hole. He couldn’t wait to have his cock buried inside. It was gonna be amazing.

But first.

He took hold of Tuffnut’s hips so he could pull his ass closer to him. Then he stuck his tongue out to start licking his rim. He made sucking noises against the skin, kissed the sensitive flesh, and continued to move his tongue around, and just reveled in the fact that Tuff had exclaimed, “Oh, fuck” and was moaning, pressing his ass closer to Hiccup.

He moved one of his hands to the rim, to gently touch the flesh with three fingers, enjoying the fact that Tuffnut sighed.

“You want fingers in you?” Hiccup asked.

“Duh!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Okay, but put your mouth on my cock,” Hiccup requested. He took the oil jar, coated his hand with oil, and waited.

He didn’t really care if Tuff pleasured his cock while he had his fingers inside Tuff… or on Tuff’s cock. He was far more interested in Tuff’s pleasure. His other hand was rubbing on Tuffnut’s balls, and the shaft, slipping downwards to rub right at Tuff’s slit with his finger.

Tuff groaned loudly, his mouth just barely touching Hiccup’s cock, before moving his mouth over the head and mmm…

Hiccup felt precum slip past his finger and drop onto his chest.

Mmm.

“Okay,” Hiccup said. And he took two oiled fingers and gently brought them inside Tuffnut. He could add a third but decided to wait on that.

Tuff’s reaction was a muffled moan against Hiccup’s cock. The vibration on Hiccup’s cock felt wonderful.

He inserted his fingers all the way to his knuckles, easily found Tuff’s prostate, and pressed on it, and he heard Tuffnut make a muffled moan, his hips press into Hiccup, and then he felt Tuff’s mouth come off his cock.

He pressed the prostate again. Just to hear Tuffnut moan. If Hiccup’s cock wasn’t totally hard, it was now. He felt more precum drip from Tuff’s cock onto his own skin. Wonderful.

He left his fingers where they were, held Tuff’s cock with his other hand, and stroked it, hand sliding across it. Tuff groaned softly.

He felt Tuffnut lick the head of his cock.

“Do I have delicious precum yet?” Hiccup asked. “Lick my slit.”

Tuffnut did just that, Hiccup let out a soft moan, and heard a soft “yes.”

Hiccup spread his fingers so that they were slightly stretching Tuff’s hole and then slipped a third finger in, all three fingers pressing Tuff’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup loved the way Tuff’s cock was sliding across his chest while he had a hand wrapped around it, but he had a fun thought, and decided to do it.

His fingers still inside Tuffnut, rubbing his prostate, he moved the hand on his cock to grab onto Tuffnut’s hips so he could move them just enough so that his cock was closer to his mouth. He then grabbed his cock at the base again, guiding it closer and when his lips met the head of his cock, he felt Tuffnut make a muffled sound in response, and then he held onto Tuff’s cock with his lips, his tongue licking at Tuff’s slit.

Tuffnut thrust his hips, and Hiccup moaned against his cock, still licking at his cock and rubbing his prostate.

Tuffnut trembled above him, his moan muffled against Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup found this exhilarating.

Tuffnut was leaking precum all the while. Hiccup enjoyed the taste, even as he removed his mouth from Tuff’s cock.

“You wanna come?” Hiccup asked. He stroked Tuff’s cock softly.  

“Kinda,” Tuffnut whispered shakily.

“You’re gonna have to wait until my cock is in you and I come,” Hiccup replied. He stroked Tuff’s prostate.

“Tyrant,” Tuffnut said breathlessly.

“You wanna ride me, right?”

“Yes!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Well, take the oil, oil my cock down, and start,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup reluctantly removed his hand from Tuff’s cock, as well as his fingers from their spot inside him.

Tuffnut let out a whine, probably because he missed the lovely pleasure of Hiccup stroking his prostate.

“No whining,” Hiccup told him. “Or you have to lie down instead of riding.”

He did kinda plan on being on top at some point because he wanted to control the thrusting better that way. And because he was kinda leaning into the tyrant thing. Just for fun.

Tuffnut took the oil and Hiccup hummed as Tuffnut’s oiled hand slicked his cock up.

“All the way to my balls,” Hiccup commanded.

“Trying to go balls deep, huh, Hiccup?” Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup chuckled.

He watched with intense pleasure as Tuffnut squatted above his cock, as his cock disappeared into Tuffnut and his cock was wonderfully surrounded by all of Tuff. It was heat and pleasure. Hiccup groaned in pleasure and enjoyed the loud moan that spilled from Tuffnut’s throat.

And with that, Hiccup thrusted upwards into Tuffnut and delighted in watching Tuff ride his cock, moving his lovely body up and down, up and down.

While Tuff did that, Hiccup took a hold of Tuff’s hard cock, and held it right at the head, then stroked it down to the base, holding his hand there, gripping it.

His other hand was on Tuff’s hip.

“Don’t come until later,” Hiccup murmured.

He then moved the hand on Tuff’s cock to the other hip, and then used his hands to press down on Tuff, as if he could slam Tuff on his cock.

Tuff grunted, and then panted.

“Hey, bend over?” Hiccup murmured. “Bring that face of yours closer to my face.”

Hiccup’s hands moved from their spots on his hips to caress Tuff’s sides and held onto his back.

His hands gently guided Tuff to bend over so Hiccup’s cock was still inside Tuff, but their chests were pressed to each other.

Hiccup kissed him, first softly, like Tuff would expect from him, and then he stuck his tongue inside Tuff’s mouth, enjoying the fact that Tuff moaned into the kiss. And then kissed harder, while he thrust inside Tuff.

He kept his mouth attached to Tuff’s, stopped thrusting, and easily flipped them over so he was on top of Tuff.

Tuff grunted under him, before pulling away from the kiss, letting out a noise of annoyance.

Hiccup pulled out of Tuff, his cock just brushing Tuff’s hole.

“Hey!” Tuff said.

“Spread your legs for me,” Hiccup said, huskily. “Move ‘em. Or no cock.”

Tuffnut groaned in annoyance at that, and quickly adjusted himself so his legs were spread and up in the air.

“Thank you,” Hiccup said.

“Put your cock back in me,” Tuffnut whined.

“You want it?”

“Of course,” Tuffnut replied.

“Beg a little more,” Hiccup whispered, his lips so close to Tuff’s that the _slightest_ movement would have had them touching.

“Please,” Tuffnut replied. “I was enjoying your cock. I haven’t even cum yet. Don’t leave me hangin’. Don’t you wanna cum?”

Hiccup had a hand on his own cock but drifted his hand to Tuff’s hole so he could gently pat the area, watching as Tuffnut groaned in pleasure and he felt the hole move, wanting cock.

He moved his hand back to his own cock, placing it right at the hole, the head ready to go in at the slightest movement forward.

“Okay, you get cock,” Hiccup said, as his only warning before he slammed his hips forward, cock slamming into Tuffnut, all the way until his balls slapped Tuff’s skin.

Tuffnut grunted, crying out “Fuck!”

“Okay?” Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut panted, and then said, “Yeah, yeah, fine.”

Hiccup placed one hand on Tuff’s cock, holding onto it. The other hand was on Tuffnut’s cheek, the base of the hand at the wrist being right at his chin.

“Don’t come until I come, and I want you to look at me while I fuck you,” Hiccup whispered. “Understand?”

“Yes. You fucking tyrant.”

Hiccup chuckled.

And then Hiccup felt Tuff’s arms move so they were holding onto him, his hands at his back.

Hiccup moved his hips hard against Tuffnut, enjoying the feel of his body as their skin hit against each other, and the sound of his balls slapping against Tuffnut.

He made sure that each stroke of his cock inside Tuffnut touched Tuff’s prostate. He knew exactly how to make Tuffnut cum. And how to make the other Dragon Riders cum as well.

It was delightful to watch and hear Tuffnut moan.

“I feel good?” he whispered, as he moved his cock inside Tuffnut, feeling his balls move with each movement of his body.

“Fuck yes,” Tuffnut tossed his head back, and moaned.

Hiccup grunted, moaned in response.

“Good. You feel so lovely around my cock,” Hiccup whispered. He paused to press his lips to Tuffnut, kissing him with passion and love. He moaned against Tuff’s lips, as he felt Tuffnut’s muscles squeeze his cock. “I can’t wait to fill you with my seed.”

Hiccup considered letting Tuffnut come before him, even though he had planned to make Tuffnut wait until he had. But Hiccup was certain that he could easily come very soon after Tuffnut had. And found the idea wonderful. Watching Tuffnut come would certainly bring him to orgasm.

He stroked Tuff’s cock, moving his hand to his head, moving his finger over Tuff’s slit, enjoying how it spilled precum, how Tuffnut cried out, how his muscles squeezed his cock and his body trembled beneath him.

Tuff panted out, “I’m gonna come, Hiccup. Let me come.”

Hiccup whispered, still moving his cock inside him: “Please come, Tuff.”

And fuck, everything about Tuffnut’s orgasm from the way Tuffnut loudly cried out, the way his muscles squeezed tightly on Hiccup’s cock, the way his hands tightly held onto his back and then slipped, the way Tuff looked when he came, the way his cock spilled against Hiccup’s hand— all of it equated to Hiccup’s orgasm: moaning and pressing his forehead to Tuffnut’s, as he spilled inside him.

And since Tuffnut asked earlier, he continued to stroke Tuff’s cock and move his cock inside Tuffnut. Tuffnut exclaimed a “Fuck!”, and squirmed under him but did not ask him to stop, so he continued to do this, eliciting some more sounds— moans, as well as squirming.

When Hiccup’s cock had softened to the point that he was no longer able to perform in that capacity, he removed his cock from Tuffnut’s hole and then slipped three fingers inside, and stroked Tuff’s prostate, earning another exclamation.

A few more moments of cock rubbing and prostate stroking happened until Tuffnut indicated that he no longer wanted that, and Hiccup stopped his attempts at overstimulation.

Afterwards, Hiccup moved his body so he was lying on his side next to Tuffnut and not on him. He then leaned forward and softly kissed Tuffnut on the lips, and watched him carefully.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Tuffnut said, breathily. “That was great. Fantastic performance.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Hiccup replied, softly.

And then Hiccup placed an arm around Tuffnut’s torso, the beginnings of a cuddle.

“You’re such a cuddle monster,” Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup laughed.

“What, did you expect me to leave right after fucking you?” Hiccup asked. “That’s not my style. We’re gonna cuddle. You wanna cuddle right?”

“After that performance, Haddock?” Tuffnut replied. “Of course.”

Hiccup snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek.


End file.
